


Flower Crowns and Snakebites

by Amanda_z_5



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_z_5/pseuds/Amanda_z_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan oneshot in which Punk!Phil convinces Pastel!Dan to get snakebites, but finds out that Dan has a fear of needles and blood. This leads to a lot of comforting, cuddles, and all around fluffy cuteness.<br/>-<br/><br/>Only warnings would be needles and maybe blood. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns and Snakebites

"Hey bear?" Phil murmured into Dan's hair as they cuddled on the couch.  
"Mhmm?" Dan sleepily responded.  
"Would you ever get other piercings? Maybe snakebites?"  
"I don't know, probably not, why?" "Oh, no reason!"  
"Mmkay," Dan muttered, falling asleep against Phil's chest.  
-  
The next week at breakfast, Phil brought up the topic again.  
"Dan, baby, you would look adorable with a lip piercing, or an eyebrow bar or something!"  
"Wh- Phil! You're the one with the dyed fringe and the tattoos and the gauges and the piercings! I think I'll stick with the flower crowns, thanks."  
Phil didn't accept this answer, he knew that he was the one with more piercings, but that didn't mean Dan couldn't have some too.  
"You have your ears pierced already, don't you think it would look great?"  
"Well the earrings fit my aesthetic, not that you would know much about my aesthetic, plus earlobes don't hurt that much. But pastels and snakebites do look cute, I will admit that."  
"So it's a maybe!?"  
"It's a maybe."  
-  
After they had both changed into pajamas, and were hopping into Phil's bed for the night, Dan made his decision.  
"Hey Phil, I think I'll get the snakebites."  
Phil was definitely surprised.  
"Really? I totally thought you would say no!"  
"Well I like the way they look, and so do you, and those are the only two opinions that matter, yeah? There's kinda a problem though."  
Dan tacked the last sentence on in a rush of nervous mumbling.  
"What is it, Bear?"  
"Umm, I might be scared of needles, and blood, maybe. And I might have fainted right after I got my ears pierced. But y'know, maybe not." Dan practically whispered.  
-  
"Aw, Dan! I never knew that, why didn't you tell me earlier? Don't get the snakebites if you're going to work yourself up, or get anxiety over the needles, yeah?" Phil cooed worriedly.  
"Well, I never told you because you have all of these tattoos and piercings, and you're so brave, and if I told you, you would think I was weak, and I am, it's a stupid fear! I should've outgrown it when I was 3!"  
Phil stopped him before he could move on.  
"Dan! I don't think you're weak, it's actually kind of cute, if I'm being honest, and a fear is never something to apologize for. Don't invalidate what you're scared of, feeling fear is ok, and needles is a really common one! Pain isn't a good feeling, and getting a piercing hurts! I totally understand, bear, and if you still want the piercings, I'll be right next to you to hold your hand and give you lots of cuddles after ok?"  
Dan looked up from under his hands, which he had used to cover his glassy eyes.  
"Well I still want to get them, because we both like the look, and kissing would be so much better!"  
Phil let out a quiet laugh at his adorable boyfriend, kissed his head, and said they would finish talking in the morning, after they had a few ounces of energy coursing through them.  
-  
Over coffee with plenty of cream and sugar the next morning, they discussed Dan's plan. They would both go to Phil's favorite tattoo shop after lunch, and Dan would get his piercings.  
"Phil, how much did your lip ring hurt?"  
"Absolute truth, just a little bit more than getting my ears pierced, before I got gauges. It hurt more while it was healing though."  
"More?" Dan asked, his brown eyes widening in fear.  
"Just a little, I'll be there for support, ok? You're gonna do great."  
"Ok, I could probably handle it hurting after I guess, it's just the needle that really scares me, I don't even know why."  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of, ok love? I'm gonna be there, you'll be fine, it'll be over really, really quickly. The needle will only be in for a few seconds."  
Phil said, scooting closer to Dan and rubbing his arm and shoulder comfortingly. After lots of post-lunch cuddles and reassurance, Phil called for a taxi to take them to the shop.  
-  
Dan sat in an intimidating black dentist style chair, gripping Phil's hand. The fact that the guy doing his piercing had commented on how he didn't seem like the kind of person that would get snakebites was not helping the fear squirming and growing in his stomach. As soon as he swung open the door marked "Employees Only," where he'd gone to clean the needle, Dan audibly whimpered, tightening his grasp on Phil's hand, so that both of their knuckles ran the color of a sheet of paper.  
-  
Phil had to stifle the urge to utter an "aww" out of pity as Dan's chocolate eyes stared up at him, brimming with fear of the needles, and the pain accompanied by them. He twirled a strand of Dan's hair around his finger, calming the younger boy's heartbeat slightly, and leaned down to be heard by him.  
"It's ok, love, we can still leave if you want to, there's no reason we have to stay if this isn't what you want. Make sure you're getting this for the right reasons, not because you want to prove yourself to me, or something silly like that, because I love you so much, and this won't make me love you more, or make me love you less. We're only staying if you are doing this for you."  
Dan's watery eyes stared into Phil's blue ones, as he thought about what Phil had just told him.  
"No, I want them for me and for you, and that's all the reason I need. It won't hurt for too long, and it maybe it could help me not be so scared of needles anymore!" Dan smiled, and gave Phil a small peck on the lips.  
"Look, he's coming back."  
-  
"Ok, snakebites right?"  
"Yeah."  
Dan said, almost in a whisper.  
"Are you ok? You seem really nervous. It won't hurt a lot, this one's not that bad."  
Phil took it upon himself to tell the piercer that Dan was scared of needles and blood.  
"Phil!"  
Dan replied, feigning annoyance. In actuality he was glad that was out in the open, so the piercer could be more careful, and maybe distract him.  
"Hey, that's cool," he replied.  
"Tons of our customers are like that. It really won't hurt too much. What I'm gonna do is squeeze this clamp around the piercing site, and I'm not gonna lie here, that part will probably hurt. It's better that way though, because it will make the piercing easier overall, and make the area more numb." He explained.  
"Oh, ok." Dan felt more comfortable knowing exactly what would happen.  
"Do you want me to count to 3?"  
"Umm, yes please." Dan answered.  
-  
As the piercer tightened the clamp on Dan's lower lip, his eyes got bigger and bigger, his eyebrows knitting together, and his previous comfort forgotten. Phil gave Dan's pale hand a squeeze, then reached his other hand up to ruffle his hair, then rub it shoulder. As he reached for the needle, Dan squeezed his eyes shut, and Phil spouted words at him, attempting to distract him from the needle about to be driven into his poor boyfriends lip. Why had he brought this up in the first place? Dan was way too sensitive for this! Then Phil thought rationally, Dan had his ears pierced, and he wanted these snakebites, he could definitely handle this, his mint hoodie and purple converse didn't mean Dan was any less strong than Phil was because of his blue fringe and black skinny jeans. Then before either of them knew it, he was saying 1...2...3 and gently pushing the needle into the space between the clamp.  
-  
Dan squeaked at the contact, and the pain and shock of having a piece of metal through his flesh. The stud was pushed through, one silver rod replacing another, and Dan let a few small whimpers run away from his lips, Phil's concern for his adorable boyfriend growing with each high pitched noise. He went in back to ready the next needle for the other side of Dan's mouth, leaving Phil alone with a Dan whose mouth still stung.  
"Are you ok, baby bear?"  
"Phil, it hurts!"  
Dan exclaimed, lip quivering, and still adjusting to the metal blocking the letter 'L' from leaving his mouth, so that it sounded more like 'Phiw.'  
"Shhh, I know it still hurts, it's ok. The needle is done, yeah? You're already halfway there! Just the other side, and then you'll actually have snakebites!"  
"I don't wanna do the other side, Phil! I don't like the needle and the blood and it's scary and it hurts a lot!"  
Dan was going to start crying in a few seconds, and the piercer would be back soon, so Phil only had a few seconds to figure this out.  
"You can't stop now Dan, you're so brave! Remember why you wanted to get this done? We both thought it would look gorgeous, and I think you're gonna love it, so why don't you try to do this, ok? If it will make you feel great when you look at yourself in the mirror, then it's worth it, yeah? I'm so proud of you, love, and when we get home I'll kiss it to make it better."  
Phil added with a wink.  
"Ok, I love you Phil."  
"I love you too, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I think I am."  
-  
"1...2...3!"  
Dan's lip was invaded with a sharp object for the second time that day, and it hurt just as much. He felt the initial sting, the warmth of his blood rushing to the area, and the lasting combination of a slightly dulled burn and an intense ache. His breathing slowed as he realized that he was done. No more needles would be going through his face that day.  
Looking up a at Phil with gigantic eyes filled with surprise, he said simply,  
"I did it!"  
"Yeah baby, you did."  
Phil replied, kissing the top of Dan's head.  
-  
"and your bottom lip might swell, but keep it iced, and it shouldn't be too bad, and that will also help with any residual pain."  
The piercer finished his speech.  
"Ok!"  
Dan practically yelled, high on adrenaline and exhaustion.  
"Dan, let's get you home, ok? You must be tired after everything that you've done today."  
Phil assumed, beaming with pride at the younger man.  
-  
The moment Dan and Phil closed the front door of their flat, they ran over to the couch together. Phil turned on an episode of their latest anime, and Dan laid his head on Phil's chest, falling asleep as Phil's protective arms worked their way around his stomach. Just before Dan phased out of consciousness, he heard Phil whisper to him.  
-  
"I'm so proud of you, Dan. You were so brave, and you did so well. Plus, now you look even more adorable, which I didn't even know could happen, and I can't wait to kiss you tomorrow."  
Phil muttered, knowing Dan couldn't comprehend what he was saying in his state. And with a kiss to Dan's hair, he added,  
"Good night, I love you."  
"I love you too, Phil."  
They both drifted into their dreams. Beautiful ones of kisses filled with blue hair and tattoos, flower crowns and snakebites, and above all, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I hope you liked this fic! If you want to you can leave some constructive criticism, or tell me what you liked about it, that would be super cool! Thanks!


End file.
